Won't Let You Go
by Haley and Hals
Summary: Emyline and Carson just got out of school for the summer. One Radio Station, 3 HOT rockstars,and one phone call,will CHANGE EVERYTHING. With the Jonas Brothers,ANYTHING can happen. Will there be tears, laughter, pranks,fights,and better yet..relationships
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, know, or am attempting to portray accurately the Jonas Brothers, their lives, or any other people mentioned in the forthcoming chapters. Also, I do not own, know, or am attempting to accurately portray the meanings or inspirations of the songs mentioned.**

**Thanks! -Hals & Haley**

* * *

_CARSON'S POV  
_"Oh my gosh!" I said, running to sit next to Emyline at lunch, "I just got the newest Jonas Brothers Magazine!"

"Really?! Let me see it!" Emyline replied snatching the magazine from my hands."Ugh, Joe is so hot!"

"Duh! And so is Nick!" I said, taking the magazine back.

"OH AND KEVIN!!" We both shouted! I laughed as I took a bite of my sandwich.

I saw a shadow cross behind me. I noticed it was Peyton Anders. As she walked by and scowled at me.

"Psh, What's her deal!?" Emyline asked. "I have no idea." I said in a daze.

"Ugh, whatever, ignore her. Let me see!" She said taking the magazine back.

"Look at his bod!" I tuned her out for a second.

What is her deal, just because she thinks the Jonas Brothers are lame, doesn't mean, everyone thinks they are.

"... Yeah, Nick is cute, but Joe is a man, and Kevin is a gentleman." She finished as I tuned her in.

"Hah, Joe is not a man, he's a kid.." The bell rang and cut me off.

As we got up, Emyline was saying, "Okay, so meet me at my car after 6th and I'll take you home." And she turned the corner and she was gone. I tucked my magazine into my bag, and walked off to 4th.

* * *

_Normal POV_

**RIIIINNGGGGG.**

The final bell rang for the day, and Carson was walking to Emyline's car. "SCHOOLS OUT BABY!!" Carson yelled.

"Oh yeahh!" Emyline replied.

"So, let's go! I wanna get out of this parking lot before anyone else does, I don't wanna wreck my brand new Land Rover!!" Emyline said, smirking.

"Oh yeah. Rub it in, but when I get my license, you will be wishing you were riding in my Escalade!" Carson retorted.

"Yeah you wish!" Emyline shot back.

"I'm soo glad it's summer. I mean, come on! The beach, the waves, the water.. and..." Carson beat her to it, "The Hot Guys!"

"Hah, I know right!" Emyline said laughing.

Carson and Emyline have been friends since 6th grade, when Carson started middle school. Emyline is a grade higher than Carson, and when she started middle school, she wanted to have some new older, sophisticated, friends. That's when she met Emyline on the bus, and they've been best friends ever since.

_Emyline's POV_  
"Goodbye Juniper Hills High!" I said driving out of the parking lot, and on to the high way, to drop Carse (My nickname for her) off at home.

"Dude, turn the radio to 93.9, and let's jam!" I asked Carse, stopping at a stoplight. I looked to my right, past Carson, and saw Peyton in her red corvette, with music blaring. I assumed Carson thought it was a competition, and turned the radio up. Peyton rolled up her tinted window, and turned.

"Ugh, I swear she's the devil." Carse screamed over the radio. I pushed on the gas and off we went down Sea Gull Avenue. The Jonas Brothers song, 'Goodnight and Goodbye' came on the radio, and Carson squealed, she had a natural talent for it!

"Oh my Jonas! How hot does Nick sound!?"

I'm not sure if it was a question, or a demand. As I drove down Sea Gull Ave, we passed all of our friends doing to early summer shopping. Then we passed the broad walk. I don't know, but it looked like they were setting up for some sort of concert, or carnival or something. "What do you think..." I was cut off by the radio.

_Carson's POV  
_'This is it! Juniper Hills Boardwalk has a secret hidden behind it. The Jonas Brothers will be performing at the Board Walk, on Sea Gull Ave, to kick off their summer tour! Be caller number 39 and this Wednesday, you and a friend could be chilling with the JoBros! Call now at 786-555-6874. Again, that's 786-555-6874.'

"CARSON! CALL THAT NUMBER!" Emyline yelled over the radio.

Well, I was way ahead of her. Once I heard them say, "Be caller number 39," I hit the speed dial number 7 that i had them programmed into.

First try "Caller 18. Try again" When Em tried she got caller 21, her lucky number. 'UGH! No!' I thought. I waited a little longer, and tried again. Meanwhile, Emyline was trying to call and got, and she got caller 34, "Ugh! So close!" She said pouting. "Caller 36" 'NOO!! Try again!' I thought again.

"Caller 39! You have this competition in your hands, all you have to do is..." He stopped.

"Yeah, what must I do."

"You must," He started,

"answer this question... When is Joe Jonas Day?" I stopped.. 'I know I have heard this,' I thought, 'Oh! It's April Fools!' I looked at Emyline, "The answer is April 1st!" She stopped the car, "Stop playing, Carse!"

"You have just won two meet and greet passes! What's your name, lucky caller?"

"Oh.My.God." I said as I looked at Ems who was looking at me with wide eyes.  
"Ha Ha, would you like to attempt that again, or would you like us to call you, 'Oh My God'?"  
"Oh um sorry. I'm Carson." I replied while silently screaming inside.

"Dude, are you for real!" Emyline practically screamed!  
"Okay well Carson you won! Come by the radio station behind the Boardwalk on Sea Gull Ave. to claim your tickets!"  
"Ok I'll be there!" I said and hung up really fast. "Turn this car around! And go to the Board Walk, NOW!"

I turned the radio up, and there I was, blabbing like an idiot!

"Thanks for calling, and now our next song, by the JONAS BROTHERS, '6 Minutes'!!"  
"Oh my gosh! You weren't kidding!" She turned into a vacant lot and turned around, and drove the five minutes back toward the boardwalk.

"I can't believe that I won!" I said staring into my reflection, using my hands to give my hair volume. The car came to a stop and we pulled into the parking lot.

"Okay, let's go get this tickets!" Emyline said, putting the car in park.

We hopped out of the car, and walked up to all the squealing girls. We walked through the crowd like we owned the place. That's when Emyline stopped.

Emyline's POV  
Walking through the crowd of screaming girls, I looked to the right, and I saw Joseph Adam Jonas. In all his glory, he was standing there, with his hot skinny jeans, and his tight shirt to show off his abs. And, I swear I was in love. The spot light… well the light from the sunroof shown down on him. He looked like a god and he was…

"Emyline! Look! It's Mark Jones! The guy I talked to on the phone." Carson said shoving me to the right, pushing me closer and closer to this… god.

"Hello, welcome to Juniper Hills Boardwalk, I'm Joe," As he said this, I felt my legs turn to rubber.

I quickly thought, 'Don't you dare faint, not in front of him! Please, help!' And at that second… Carson fell at my side!

"Oh my god! Carson! Carse! Wake up, hon!" I was panicked, screaming at her.

Mark Jones, from the radio station, ran over, "What's wrong?! Is she okay?" I bent down to see if she was okay, and she sat up.

"Whoa, what happened?" She asked, kind of out of it. Just then Nick walked over and I thought, 'Great, Carse, you might as well just lie back down.' I thought she was going to faint at the site of Nick.

"Here, take this," Nick said handing Carson a water bottle, and giving her his hand, so she could stand up.

_Normal POV  
_As Carson stood up, her hand in Nicks, he pulled her off the ground. Emyline helped dust the sand off her shorts.

"Sorry, guys, I kinda get dehydrated and faint." Carson finally admitted, as she opened the water bottle, and took a drink.

"Naw, it's chill," Nick said, "I know how it feels, with me being diabetic and all."

Joe finally spoke up, "Oh, look, Kevin's here." Carson opened her water, and took a sip.

Kevin got out of his car, and started to walk toward us, and Carson wiped the sweat of her forehead, and straightened her shirt. Emyline followed, and fixed her hair, and shirt. Kevin turned and went to the passenger side door, and opened it. Carson's mouth dropped when she saw whom it was. Emyline looked at her, "Are you kidding me!"

_Peyton's POV_  
As Kevin's car came to a stop, I could hear all of the girls screaming. Typical. I got over it, and reached in the back seat of his gray Hummer H2 and grabbed my flip-flops and my sunshades. I took of my grassy, muddy cleats, 'Thankfully, Kevin let me in here,' I thought to myself, and slipped on the green flip flops. Kevin took my hand and helped me out of the car. When I got out, I put my sunshades on. I only walked with Kevin holding hands, about 10 feet until I stopped dead in my tracks.

Kevin kept walking, but he soon turned around, "Come on babe, we can go onto the bus and watch so movies, or play soccer." I ran to catch up with him.

He grabbed me by the waist and led me to where Nick and Joe were standing. When we got over to the boys, I said hello. But I still couldn't believe it, but Emyline Miller and Carson Daylee were standing in front of me, with the Jonas Brothers, as if they'd known them forever. I don't think they are friends with Nick and Joe, because they wouldn't have reacted so immature reading that magazine. Oh my gosh, what about me?! They think I hate the Jonas Brothers…!

"Hey," Emyline said to me. "I didn't know you liked the Jonas Brothers. Did you win tickets, too?"

What? She won tickets? Oh right, Kevin was telling me about the meet and greet. Great, I didn't think they would win!

"Um, no, actually, I'm pretty good friends with Kevin.. and the boys." I said, trying to cover it up. I don't think Kevin wants people to know…

_Normal POV_  
As Peyton thinks of a way to cover up the fact they are dating, Nick starts to tell Kevin about how Emyline and Carson are the girls who won the tickets.

"Yeah, Kevin, these are the girls that won the meet and greet, from 93.9, they will be watching our concert on Wednesday."

"But, it's Friday, why are they meeting us now?" Kevin asked… and looked Carson up and down.

"Oh, well, they.. I guess were coming to get their passes, and.. um, what did you say your name was?" Nick said, looking at Carson. "I didn't, and it's Carson and my friend is Emyline." She said, blushing.

As Nick went on telling his story, "Well Carson fainted.. she got dehydrated, and I brought…" Then, Peyton cut him off, "Hah, you fainted! Hah, what a loser! But wouldn't your hair save it? I mean, come on, that thing is huge!" Kevin butted in, "Um, Peyton, I don't think you should talk like that to people you don't know."

Within that time, Nick had gotten up, and walked down the boardwalk. Joe stood up, "Great, look what your girlfriend did!" Peyton turned around and walked away.

Emyline looked at Kevin, "Whoa.. that was a little, harsh." Emyline said, then Kevin said, "Yeah, I think I'll go talk to Nick." Carson started to get up, "No, it's okay, I will."

_Nick's POV_  
Ugh, what is her deal! Gosh! I knew she was going to be trouble! As I walked off down the pier, I saw Carson running after me. I didn't want her running because she might faint again, so instead of ignoring her, I turned around to meet her.

"Sorry about that, she just, ugh!" I stopped and kicked the side of the pier, and I hurt my self, but I kept walking.

"No, it's no big deal, I have to deal with her at school. So it's okay. I understand." Then, I don't know if she was mocking me, or trying to make me smile, but she copied me and kicked the pier. I chuckled at her, and she smiled. Wow, she had a beautiful smile. We started to walk further down the pier.

_Carson's POV_  
"So, thanks for the...uh, water earlier, and helping me and all." I said to Nick to break the awkward silence.

He was so cute when he was mad. What am I saying? He is a famous rock star! He probably has a girlfriend, or he was just trying to be nice.

"No problem. It's happened to me before, so I knew what to do." He replied smirking, as we continued walking down the pier.

"So, you and Peyton have had many confrontations, I take it?" He asked looking at the wooden boards as he stepped closer to the end of the walk.

"Just a little bit..." I said laughing.

"Lets head back, we don't want anyone to think I killed you or something." I said, while actually wondering if someone would think I would do that.

"No, I don't think they would think that...but let's go." He said turning on his heel and walking by my side.

_Emyline's POV_  
"I can't believe that Peyton chick! I mean come on! Grow up for gods sake!" I said while pacing.

Joe was their holding back laughter while I still paced. While Kevin took Peyton to the bus, and talked to her about what happened.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked, noticing his smile.

"You're cute when you pace around mad like that. Oh, umm, I mean," He was quiet, and I saw Nick and Carson walking back over to us.

"Hey Nick, where did you go off to? It looks like Carson found you." Joe said quickly changing the subject. "Oh I went down the pier. We just you know...talked and stuff." Nick replied.

"Oh, that's cool." Joe sighed.

I looked at him, and I felt my cheeks get red, I was blushing. Carson decided to break the silence. "So...Emyline, let's get the money and run!" Everybody looked at her weird.

"No just kidding, but I do want those tickets so lets...GO!" Carson said poking my arm.

I rolled my eyes at her, and waved good bye to Joe, and he winked at me. Did Joe Jonas just wink at me?! Ahh!

_Normal POV  
_Carson and Emyline said their good byes to Nick and Joe, and told them to tell Kevin they will see him soon. They both walked over to the booth, and Carson spoke up.

"Hey I'm Carson. I was caller 39, from earlier."

"Oh, yeah, here are your tickets. Just fill this out please." Mark Jones handed Carson a consent form, she just had fill out her name and address.

Then, handed the tickets to Carson, but before she could grab them, Emyline snatched them.

"If you take this with you. You'll will lose them! I'm more responsible!" She said.

"But, Em! Fine then. I'm tired. Can you take me home?" Carson asked sincerely.

"No, you're going to have to stay here and sleep with Nick, or the bum under the pier." Emyline replied. Carson smiled, "Nick, I could sleep with any day!"

"What a slut!" Emyline shot back, and at the same time, like always, they said, "Just Kidding! Pinch. Poke. You owe me a coke!"

And they walked off the pier, and to Emyline's Land Rover, and she took her home. When Emyline pulled up in her driveway, she waved and drove off home.

_Carson's POV- AT HOME WITH CARSON_  
"Hey Wesley. Hey Madison. Where's mom and dad?" I asked.

"They both had to go to a dinner for work. They won't be back until late tonight." Wesley said while sitting at the dinning room table.

"Great. Again. So what are you fixing for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"I'm not. I invited a few friends over, and Mady is going to her friends house."

**DING!** The doorbell rang.

"That must be her ride." Wesley said walking to the door and opening it to reveal Madison's younger friend, Reilly.

"Hurry! Hurry! We have to go get Keely, and Kimber!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" My 7-year-old sister yelled from up stairs.

Carrying her fully load suitcase, she waved goodbye and ran to her friends moms car. Wesley closed the door, and got a Red Bull from the fridge. "

Wes, you know you aren't allowed to have a party while mom and dad are gone." I argued.

"I'm not! I'm not! Don't have a cow! I am having friends over!" He emphasized the word friends.

"EVERYTIME, you say that, it turns into SOME BIG BLOWOUT! Your supposed to act like a mature 18-year-old! Not an immature one!"

I yelled back at him.

"GET OVER IT Carse!! I'm having a party whether you like it or not! Now, I have to go get ready. Can you go to your room? I don't want my friends to show up, and my sister be here. Leave please." He retorted while walking upstairs to his room, stumbling over shoes and a cat on the way.

"WELL DON'T PLAN ON ME BEING HERE! IM LEAVING! AND NOT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO!"

I screamed. My voice was weak. I walked out the door and started to walk to the end of the driveway and stopped. I figured that maybe I could stay at Em's house tonight. So, I went in my bag, and looked for my phone. Speed dial #1.

**Ring, Ring.**

_Emyline's POV- Meanwhile, Carson is at home_  
I just pulled up in my driveway and saw my light on from my balcony. Ugh, I just had the greatest day! And it has to end with Leah in my room, ugh 6 year olds. I opened the door to my house and my puppy, a German shepherd, Zoey, greets me. I say hello to her. I go into the kitchen, and see my mom in the living room, I sit down on the floor, and tell her about my day. Then I hear Leah run down stairs. She jumps on me, and I ask her why she was in my room, "I was in there watching High School Musical Two." She said smiling.

I hate when she does that, her smiles are like puppy eyes.

"Ema, will you please take her up stairs… and bathe her."

"But, mom, I didn't even tell you what happened." I whined.

"Fine, hurry, this movies almost back on."

"Well, guess who won tickets to the Jonas Brother concert, and meet and greet!"

"Carson, and she's taking you?"

Leah jumps in, "Oh my gosh, the Jonas Brothers!" She screamed!

"Emmy, Emmy, Emmy, can I go pweasee!"

"Lee, I only got two tickets, and Carse is taking me. Plus it'll be way past your bedtime, sweetie."

"Okay." She said pouting her lips, wow, she isn't throwing a fit! This is a good day after all.

"Okay, so you ready for a bath?" I walk with her up stairs and go in her room to get some clothes, and take her to my mom bathroom.

We sat there and talked for most of time, until she was a prune! Just kidding, but then I went and put her to bed. I went into my room, and nothing was touched. So I grabbed my laptop, and started typing in my journal. And I told my computer how my day was. And what I did, and who I met! Then the phone rang… it was Carson.

_Normal POV_  
Emyline answered her phone. "Hey, Carson, wuddup?"  
"Ugh! Are you busy?" Carson asked  
"No, not really, just typing? Why? Are you okay?" Emyline asked back  
"NO! Wesley is being a big faggot right now! And he disobeying mom, and going to have a party." Carson said.  
"And you're going to miss a party, just kidding? But my house is boring, even though its late, you want to just ride around?" Emyline wondered.  
"Sure anything, to get me out of the same area as that asshole!" Carson yelled.  
"Okay. I'll be there soon." Emyline closes her phone and walks down stairs. She tells her mom Carson is coming over.

But, her mom is to caught up in the movie to care. So, she grabs her keys and drives to Carson's house.

By the time she gets there, there are about 4 cars out side, and Carson was sitting by one of the ugly blue Mustangs.

She hopped up, as Emyline came to a stop. Carson opened the car door and got in. It was 7:14.

"Hey, want to go out to dinner, I have 38." Emyline said to break the tension.

"Sure, let's go to the new place on the pier. I noticed it when Nick and I went walking." The whole drive was silent, until 5 blocks before the restaurant.

There they were. Nick, Kevin and Joe, walking along the beach. The sun was setting.

"Dinner, or 3 hot rock stars?" Carson questioned. Emyline turned into the beach parking lot. They got out of the car, and went to meet them.

When they approached the Jonas Brothers…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Oh my. I HATE CLIFFHANGERS. Sorry. Next Chapter will be posted soon! Please, Review. We are looking for some Constructive Critisism. If your going to be vulgar,or be mean about it, dont waste your time! Thank you so much for reading our first chapter. Please. ALSO, tell us what you would like to see happen.**

** THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME! -Hals & Haley INC. hah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclamer is the same as the last! Enjoy this chapter! And reveiw! Thanks!!**

** --Hals and Haley Inc.**

**PREVIOUSLY ON 'WON'T LET YOU GO'...****  
There they were. Nick, Kevin and Joe, walking along the beach. The sun was setting.  
"Dinner, or 3 hot rock stars?" Carson questioned. Emyline turned into the beach parking lot. They got out of the car, and went to meet them.  
**  
When they approached the Jonas Brothers…

CARSONS POV  
"What are you guys doing here?" Kevin asked as he saw us walk towards him.  
"Well, We actually chose to come see you guys instead of dinner, but fine." I said while turning around and walking back up to the car.

"WHAT he was TRYING to say," Nick started while glaring at Kevin. "Was, we thought that two girls like you would have dates." He finished.

"ACTUALLY, we don't. Carson just needed to get out. So we decided we would grab something to eat." Emyline answered.  
"HEY! I could've really been on a date, they don't know that! Psh..." I said crossing my arms.  
"Mhm… SUREEE." Emyline replied.

"What? I could have!" I said seriously. Then Emyline slapped my arm.  
"OW! What was that for?!" I yelled  
"For Free" She replied smiling. I grabbed my arm and I glared at her then looked back at the guys who had amused looks on their faces.

"Do you two ALWAYS act like that?" Kevin asked.  
"No." Emyline replied quickly.  
"Uh, Yeah!" I said at the same time. I looked at Emyline. "Yes, we do!"  
"No. We don't." She said.

"Obviously you do." Joe Mumbled. His brothers laughed at his remark.  
"Ok, we do. Anyway, what are YOU doing here?" Emyline said changing the subject.  
"We are just hanging out. Planning what to do this summer before we go on our Burning Up tour." Nick answered.

EMYLINES POV  
"Ok, we do. Anyway, what are YOU doing here?" I said TRYING to change the subject.  
"We are just hanging out. Planning what to do this summer before we go on our Burning Up tour." Nick answered.

Oh great. I turned to face Carson and thought, Thanks, Nick, now Carson's gonna flip. She loves that song, 'Burning Up.' Now, she's going to make sure she goes to the tour. I bet she is singing it now. I thought. WONDERFUL. I looked around, and my eyes stopped on Joe.

He had just straightened his hair, and it look so… hot. He was wearing a black shirt, that looked like a tux, and had on some dark blue skinny jeans, and red converse. That's when I looked down, and I was wearing my red converse. I squealed!

CARSONS POV - meanwhile  
Oh my gosh. A tour. A 'Burning Up, I'm hot, you're cold, high heels, red dress, I watch it every night' tour! My all time favorite song!. I'm so excited. I wonder if they will play that song at that concert. Should I ask? No, control your self. I turned to ask Emyline to pinch me.

But she was in a daze, looking at Joe. So, I followed and my eyes caught on to Nick's dogtags. As I looked up, I noticed him trying to rub sand off his shoes with his other shoe. When he looked at me I started to see how good he looks in the moonlight. Then, Joe called them into a little huddle, and I just stood there. I bet that right now I look like a complete idiot. Just gazing at him.

He looked up at me, and was laughing. But I was to busy looking at his beauty to notice and I felt my cheeks blush. Don't freak, Carson. Act cool. YEAH RIGHT! I'm standing, not 8ft from him, and he's actually acknowledging me. If I don't leave right now, I will end up making a huge fool of myself, and never want to be seen again! Why did they have to mention tour, burning, up, planning… in one whole sentence. As, I went to turn around, to save myself an embarrassment, I heard Em yelp.

JOES POV- meanwhile  
"Nick, Kev." I whispered to my brothers. "Since, they are daydreaming, I think we should…" As Kevin cut me off.  
"Joseph, I'm way ahead of you." Kevin said. Looking back to see if Emyline and Carson were listening  
"Ohh, I see. So, You get Emyline and I'll grab Carson, and Kevin, you can take the picture." Nick said laughing, and handing Kevin his phone.  
"Okay," Kevin said trying to hold in laughter. "So, I'll take it right as they scream! This is gonna be great!"  
"Okay, hush, hush!" I said, trying to quite them. As we up to them, Carson turned around. I hurried, and picked up Emyline, and she screamed so loud! I saw a flash, and remember Kevin was taking a picture. Just as the flash went off, I heard Nick laughing, as he threw Carson over his shoulder.

NICKS POV  
As I threw Carson over my shoulder, Emyline was screaming Bloody Murder. We ran down the beach and SPLASH! They hit the water, and Joe was rolling in the sand laughing. I sat in the sand and let out a big breath of air as Emyline rose from the water, she was laughing so hard. Carson stood up and wasn't saying much, and took off her shoes, and walked over to me. I thought she was going to hit me. Right then, she poured all the nasty salt water on to me, and I saw a big flash. Polaroid can't even capture all of our crazy moments, I thought. She sat down next to me, and flashed me a sad puppy dog face.

"Oh, come on, that's my trademark!" I said, laughing. She was shivering.

As I took off my jacket, Emyline finally made it ashore and plopped down next to Carson. I wrapped the jacket around her and looked over at Emyline. I guess she didn't notice she had seaweed in her hair. That made Carson bust out laughing! I noticed she had a cute laugh. Kevin handed me my phone and I scrolled through all the pictures.

There it was, Carson on my shoulders, and she had the biggest smile on her face. She stole the phone from me and I thought she was going to delete it. But instead she went and saved her number in my phone, with that as her picture. It was great. I stood up, and reached my hand out to her. She took it and I helped her up. She gave me a big hug, only to get me wet.  
"Thanks," I said, accepting the hug.  
"Anytime time." She said with a big grin.

EMYLINE'S POV  
As I got out of the water and drug my soaking wet pants 20ft up shore. I stopped and sat down next to Carson, when she busts out laughing. I assumed it was because of what happened. But I turned and looked at Joe, and he leaned into me. My whole body stopped. Oh my gosh, is he going to kiss me? Oh my gosh! But my breath is, all salty. I prepared my self, I put one hand in the sand, so I wouldn't fall, from the blow of this kiss. He went to put his hand to my face… and I pulled back, it was to early to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" He said, laughing.

He put his hand in my hair, not such a good time, because it was all gross, and tangled, and grabbed a strand of seaweed out of my hair. I fell back laughing, not at the fact I had seaweed in my hair. But the fact, I thought he was going to kiss me. I saw Nick get up, and pull Carson with him. So, I sat up, as Joe got up, he held out his hand, and I clutched his hand, and pulled up.

Kevin was standing there, looking at me awkwardly, "I guess seaweed is the new extensions?" He joked.

"Hah, totally." I said wiping off my hand and trying to see if there was sand on my butt.  
Which there was, and I started to dust off my pants when Carson grabbed my hand. She was freezing.

"Can, we go, uhh change?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I have some clothes in my car."  
I looked up at her, then to the boys, "We'll be right back."

CARSON'S POV  
Em and I walked up to her car and I pulled the passenger side door open.  
"Please, please, don't get in." She begged, as I reached in and grabbed my cell phone.  
"We'll go find a bathroom, and change." She reached into the back and unlocked the back door, on the left. Went around and opened the door.

She pulled out some yellow Soffee's and a Jonas Brother's shirt, that was her normal outfit in gym. She dug deeper in the bag, to reveal some purple sweatpants, and a yellow shirt that we made one weekend. It had everything Jonas Brothers because we were just starting to like them and my little sister had just gotten a tee shirt maker, so. Well, I couldn't save the embarrassment, so I choose the pants and yellow tee.

We walked away from her car, as she hit the button, on the keys to look it, and it honked. While walking down there, I was looking for a bathroom. I was unsuccessful. When we approached the boys, Emyline asked, "Is there a bathroom around here?"

"Oh… umm," Kevin started. "There's one up on the pier."  
"Great, they lock they gates! And have guards! I really didn't want to have to go home, and change… or change in the parking lot."  
"Well, we could climb up the pier." Nick said pointing. Wow, is Nick deciding we should break in?  
"Well I mean, it was our fault." My eyes followed to where Nick was pointing.

There was a part of the pier, where it had horizontal boards. We walked over to it, and they looked pretty stable, so we started to climb them, when Em started laughing. Then, she started going back, when I was almost to the top, I mean, it wasn't far, about 7ft high. I had just put my hand on the floor of the pier, when I saw 4 legs walking around, about 3 meters from me. I started to slowly climb back down.

When I got back down, I told them, "There were two guards, we might just have to go home, and we'll just meet you Wednesday."  
Nick stopped, "No, this day has been so fun! Don't flake out now." He just told me to stay, how cute!

Joe looked around, "Okay, we will climb up first and ill motion to you, if they are gone."  
They started up, when Kevin slipped. He caught himself.  
Em whispered to me, "Not good climbing shoes." I giggled.

NORMAL POV  
They were just at the top, and motioned for the girls to come up. As the boys climbed over the side, and crouched down, Emyline had her clothes in one hand and climbed up. Then, Carson threw her phone up, and Kevin caught it, and Nick took it from him. Then she held her clothes in on hand and climber up, like a girl version of Spiderman.

"Wow. That was wicked!" Joe said, "I'm going to call you SpideyGal."  
Nick gave him a look, "Okay, maybe not…"  
The girls found a bathroom, and went in to change.

"Okay, we'll be over there," Nick pointed to another bathroom, and start over toward it. With Carson's phone in hand. He started to take pictures of himself, and when he got a good one, he saved it in her contacts.

**Nick Jonas- Call me when ever (:** and even put the smiley.

Kevin stopped dead in his tracks… and looked to the right and whisped, "Hurry, go!" The guards were coming toward them.

CARSONS POV  
"I can't believe they did that...But it was SO MUCH fun!" I said walking out of the stall waiting for Emyline to come out.

She stepped out and replied, "I know. The funny thing is... Oh nevermind. It was CRAZY fun!" We both started to sneak towards the other side of the boardwalk where the guys said they would be. We stood next to the door of the bathroom.

"Wow. This is a big risk we are about to take here Emy. It's wide-open spaces for about 50 yards. Think we can make it?" I asked shaking from the excitement and nerves.  
"Yeah, lets go." She answered.

KEVINS POV- meanwhile  
I stopped dead in my tracks and looked to the right and whispered, "Hurry, go!" The guards were coming toward us. Luckily they didn't see us though. We hid next to a cotton candy stand.

"Ohhh. Cotton Candy" Joe said reaching up towards the counter.  
"JOE! Shh!" Nick whisper yelled, and slapped Joe's hand.

Joe glared at him and we stayed kneeling down and being quiet hoping we didn't get caught. Then I saw something I didn't want to see, Emyline and Carson, completely clueless about the guards being near. I hope they won't take a risk.

EMYLINE's POV  
"Wow. This is a big risk we are about to take here Emy. It's wide-open spaces for about 50 yards. Think we can make it?" Carson said. She looked jittery too.

"Yeah, lets go." I said kind of unsure. Carson was way ahead of me though. She ran over to the photo booth, and I followed.

"Okay, just follow me...and Be QUIET!" She whispered. I nodded. She ran towards the carousel, and what happened next was not good.

CARSONS POV  
As I ran toward the carousel, and I wish I didn't. A flashlight shined in my eyes.

"FREEZE!" It was a Pier Guard. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just...Here, changing... uh..." I stuttered.

"Yeah, SURE! Who are you here with?" He asked still flashing the light in my eyes.

"My god! Will you get that freaking light out of my face! I'm gonna go blind!" I said pushing the light away. Then he grabbed onto my arm and said to his other guards, "Search the surrounding area." Then he turned to me, "Let's go. You're coming with me."

"Okay seriously, get your hands off of me. You work outside and you're all up on me. That is so unsanitary!" I yelled. Then I heard slight chuckles, and the guards all turned around towards the Photo Booth AND the Cotton Candy stand.

JOE'S POV  
I rubbed my hand, from where Nicholas had hit me. We kneeled down further, then I saw purple pants, and tan legs run across. Oh no, they were going to get caught.

I heard some one yell, "Freeze! What are you doing here."

And I saw it was someone in purple pants… and remember Carson had the pants when she was climbing up the pier. I tried to listen in but there was a lot of shuffling.

The next thing I heard made me about pee my pants! "Okay seriously, get your hands off of me. You work outside and you're all up on me. That is so unsanitary!" She was yelling, and everyone was laughing. I saw a bright light come at us.

Kevin started to get up, "May I please explain?"

"Sure, who are you… Whoa! You're the oldest Jonas Brother! Your name is… Kevin! Oh my gosh, my daughters are big fans." She finally got quiet, and we all stood up.

"Wow, whoa, all of you, wow." She stopped and stared at Nick, like he was a newly discovered life form.

"Anyway, our gal pals, fell into the water," I started to explain, and she cut me off.

"But there's only one…" Then Emyline stepped out from behind the shadows of the Photo Booth.

"Um, I'd be the second one." She said, speaking up.

"Oh, well, I can't let you go, you two were trespassing," The lady guard started to say, "But, you boys should be getting out of here."

Kevin spoke up, "Excuse me, we trespassed too, so we aren't going to leave."

"Yeah," I tried to think, "How about we'll pay 5 and go in the Photo Booth and get a couple pictures, and you can give them to your daughters."

"Oh, really? Deal!" She agreed. We, the guard and my brothers, all piled in the Photo Booth, and got 4 different pictures on one of those little vertical strips. The guard happened to have a Sharpie, and we signed the pictures.

EMYLINE'S POV  
The boys and the guard piled into the tiny Photo Booth, and took 4 different pictures. As they came out, they rolled their eyes at her.

The man guard kept staring at them, and finally said, "Ugh, famous people, get away with everything." "Yeah, well sorry I yelled, it's just I hate germs, ew." She apologized.

As the boys were signing the photos, the man guard walked over to the main entrance, unlocked the gate, and let us out. When, Nick was done signing he hurried out with the rest of his brothers.

"I'm really sorry." They all said in unison. I looked at Carson, "Pinch poke you owe me a coke. Hah."

NICK'S POV  
After our personal meet and greet with guards, we walked with Emyline and Carson to their car. Emyline grabbed her keys and opened the door. She threw her wet clothes in the back, along with Carson's. We said our good-byes and they got in the car and started it. I guess on the way here they were listening to our old music, because when the car started I could hear, 7:05 playing. Which is the total opposite of what I felt tonight. The was the most fun I've had in a while.

I could tell Joe and Kevin had a good time because they were smiling the whole time. As Carson shut her door, I forgot I had her phone. She shut the door, and I held up the phone, and opened her door, and hopped out, and took it. Then she hugged me. Scratch that. This is the most fun I've ever had!

Carson's POV  
After I hugged Nick, we drove off, and the whole ride was quiet, besides the old Jonas Brothers album. When we pulled up into Em's driveway, her whole neighborhood was quiet and lonely. I would have loved to take a long stroll but I was way to tired to do much of anything. When we walked in, Zoey, her dog, was there to greet us. We went into the kitchen and got some Coke, and went up to her bedroom, Emyline put it on Disney channel, our weakness.

Leah was in her bed. So I picked her up and took her to her room. When I returned to her room, she was already passed out, sprawled out on her bed. I changed into my pajama shorts, I wanted to keep on my shirt, because it smelled just like Nick. I turned the light off, and feel asleep to the commercials, and was out all night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading our second chapter! We do have our 3rd Chapter written, but we noticed somthing...We wrote over 3,000 words on the last chapter, and only got 2 reveiws! Come on! we know people are reading it! you need to comment COMMENT COMMENT! **

** --Hals and Haley inc.**


End file.
